


Eating Space Dust: A Star Trek Beyond Missing Scene

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: This is a missing scene from Star Trek Beyond when an injured Spock and a concerned McCoy are wandering around Altamid.





	

Spock stumbled again and McCoy reached out to help but Spock caught himself just in time.

McCoy stepped back frustrated that Spock was refusing his help. "You know, you saved my life, right?"

Spock looked up startled. "I did?" He hugged his side tighter. "To which event are you referring?"

"You know what I mean. On the ship, you pointy eared hobgoblin. You came back for me. I was trying to thank you."

Spock sighed in exasperation. "Thanks are unnecessary. It was my job to protect you."

"I know it was, but I was too busy trying to figure out what happened to Peterson and you came barreling down the corridor and told me to go. I'd probably still be there if it wasn't for you. Eating space dust."

"Eating space dust? I have never heard that one before."

"Yeah well, you like it? I just made it up."

"The level of your inventiveness with language never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah, I'm awesome."

"I would not go that far."

"You know, I was grateful when we escaped that I was stuck with you. The only other person I'd rather be marooned with would be Jim. Well, actually, I would prefer a well-built blonde, but given that we're in a survival situation, Jim would be better."

"I was your third choice?"

"No, second or first. You gotta keep up."

Spock stopped and stared at McCoy in disbelief. "Do you know, Doctor, that I have had to write a dictionary of human colloquialisms?"

"A dictionary? For who?"

"Other Vulcans', of course. How else would we possibly understand you?"

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered."

"For example, are we 'chasing our tail'… or on a 'wild goose chase'? I am actually not quite sure. Perhaps we are 'running around in circles'."

McCoy rolled his eyes and groaned. Spock didn't get use any of them right. "I gotta read it when you're done."

"I would be honored."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I could use a good beta and reviews are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a missing scene from "Well That's Just Typical" a hurt comfort novel I wrote based on the movie Star Trek Beyond. This scene refers to situations which happen in my novel but not onscreen. If you want to read more follow me on Tumblr: doctorbethblog


End file.
